


There's a First Time for Every Effort

by Supergeek21



Series: Guess the Author Ficlets [3]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Body Modification, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Firsts, Fluff and Smut, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, switching efforts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21
Summary: Aziraphale has been wondering what it's like to switch Efforts. Crowley is happy to demonstrate.The first chapter of this was submitted for a word-capped Guess the Author Challenge. The Second is a longer version of the same smut because I preferred it before I had to make all my edits.(Now with fanart linked in end notes!)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Guess the Author Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #11 "Firsts", Top Crowley Library





	1. Guess the Author Version

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SOSH Discord Server Guess the Author challenge "Firsts"

Crowley?” Aziraphale set down his book and turned to face the demon curled next to him in bed.

“Yeah, Angel?”

“I’ve been wondering… what’s it like having a vulva?”

Crowley’s eyes flew open.

“Ngk! S’kinda hard to explain… You’ve really never tried it?”

“Well, I’ve usually presented male... and even if I’d bothered making the Effort it’s not as if I’d **used** it…”

Crowley sat up as his own Effort started taking interest. “I sssee. Is this sssomething you’d like to try?”

Aziraphale squirmed. “Well, if you wouldn’t mind---”

Crowley kissed Aziraphale hungrily.

“I wouldn’t mind, Angel,” he said. “I feel lucky whenever and however I get to have you.”

Aziraphale beamed and Crowley’s hand slid down to cup his half-hard cock. “If you want to try this, Angel, you’re going to need to make some changes.”

“Oh! Right,” Aziraphale sputtered, snapping to vanish their pajamas.

“Let me help,” Crowley purred. A tingle of energy flowed from his fingers as Aziraphale’s erection condensed into a tight bundle of nerves, which Crowley continued to massage as he formed the remaining flesh into pink labia.

Aziraphale quickly felt himself getting wet.

“Oh Crowley,” he breathed. 

Crowley smirked and laid his lover back. “I’m jus’ getting ssstarted, Angel.” He slithered down Aziraphale’s body and set his serpentine tongue to work.

Aziraphale gasped as Crowley circled his clit with his forked tongue.

Crowley chuckled but didn’t stop, licking the length of the angel’s slit and sucking at the sensitive nub.

Aziraphale was already starting to come apart. When Crowley’s long fingers slid inside him, he moaned loudly. 

Crowley moved deliberately, massaging him until he found a particular spot; he crooked his finger against it, sending Aziraphale over the edge. 

The first thing Aziraphale saw when his vision returned was Crowley, looking proud as he licked his lips.

“That was…incredible…” Aziraphale panted.

“My pleasure,” Crowley replied. “Anything else you’d like?”

“Well, if it’s not too much trouble, I very much want to have you inside me.”

“Was hoping you’d sssay that.” Crowley gave him a sloppy kiss before lining himself up.

In one movement, Crowley eased himself in, groaning as the tight, wet heat of the angel enveloped him.

Aziraphale gasped as he felt himself stretch around Crowley’s girth. He took a moment to adjust to the new sensation, then rocked his hips, urging Crowley to move.

Move he did, sliding almost all the way out before thrusting back in, striking Aziraphale’s g-spot over and over.

“Oh God, Crowley! More. Harder.”

Crowley grunted and pulled back, maneuvering Aziraphale’s legs onto his shoulders and pushing back in with his full demonic strength. He began rubbing at Aziraphale’s clit as he continued to pound into him.

Aziraphale moaned and Crowley leaned in to crush his lips in a ferocious kiss.

It was all too much. Aziraphale felt his walls clench around Crowley’s cock as he shuddered through his orgasm, followed by the pulsing warmth of his demon coming inside him.

“Well,” Aziraphale said, curled against Crowley’s chest. “I see why you’ve always liked switching things up.”


	2. Extended Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the extended version of the GTA story in the last chapter. This is closer to what I originally, wrote. I had to do significant cuts to meet our word limit for the game.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, setting down his book and turning to face the demon curled up next to him in bed. 

“Yeah, Angel?” Crowley answered lazily.

“I’ve been wondering… what’s it like having a vulva?”

Crowley’s eyes flew open in surprise.

“Ngk! S’kinda hard to explain… All this time you’ve never tried it?”

“Well, you know I’ve almost always presented male… and even if I had bothered making the Effort it’s not as if I’d **used** it…”

“I sssee,” he hissed, sitting up as his own Effort started to take an interest. “And is this sssomething you’d like to try?”

Aziraphale squirmed and began to blush. “Well, if you wouldn’t mind---”

Crowley pulled Aziraphale into a hungry kiss.

“I wouldn’t mind, Angel,” he said. “I feel lucky whenever and however I get to have you.”

Aziraphale’s blush grew deeper. “Oh, Darling,” he gasped, leaning in to lock lips with the demon again as Crowley’s hand slowly trailed down his body to cup his groin.

Crowley snickered. “If you want to try this, Angel, I think you’re going to need something else down here.”

“Oh! Right,” Aziraphale sputtered, snapping to vanish their pajamas so Crowley’s hand was now palming his half-hard cock. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Let me help,” Crowley purred. A tingle of energy flowed from his fingers as Aziraphale’s erection condensed into a tight bundle of nerves, which Crowley continued to massage as he formed the remaining flesh into pink labia.

It didn’t take long for Aziraphale to feel himself getting wet.

“Oh Crowley,” he gasped.

“Like it so far, Angel?”

Aziraphale only moaned in answer.

Crowley smirked and laid his lover back on the pillows. “Oh, I’m jus’ getting ssstarted,” he hissed.

Crowley slithered down the angel’s body and set his serpentine tongue to work.

“Oh, Dear Lord!” Aziraphale gasped as Crowley circled his clit with the forked tip of his tongue.

Crowley chuckled but didn’t stop, licking the length of the angel’s slit and sucking at the sensitive nub.

Aziraphale was panting, he could feel himself already starting to come apart under Crowley’s ministrations, the heat pooling rapidly in the pit of his stomach.

When he felt two of Crowley’s long fingers slide inside him, he moaned loudly. Crowley moved deliberately, massaging him until he seemed to find a particular spot. He crooked his finger against it and sent Aziraphale tumbling over the edge.

The first thing Aziraphale saw when his vision came back was Crowley, propped up on his elbows, looking proud as he licked his lips.

“That was…incredible…” Aziraphale gasped.

“My pleasure,” Crowley replied. “Anything else I can do for you?”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Well, if it’s not too much trouble, I’d very much like to have you inside me.”

“I was hoping you’d sssay that,” Crowley said with a smirk, leaning in to give the angel a sloppy kiss before lining himself up.

Crowley locked eyes with Aziraphale, who gave him a nod.

In one fluid movement, Crowley eased himself in and groaned as the tight, wet heat of the angel enveloped him.

Aziraphale gasped as he felt himself stretch around Crowley’s girth. He took a moment to adjust to the new sensation, then rocked his hips up, urging Crowley to move.

Move he did, sliding almost all the way out before thrusting back in, over and over, striking the angel’s g-spot every time.

“Oh God, Crowley,” Aziraphale moaned. “More. Harder.”

Crowley grunted and pulled back, maneuvering Aziraphale’s legs up onto his shoulders and thrusting back in with the full force of his demonic strength.

Aziraphale groaned and Crowley picked up the pace, it was obvious he was getting close.

“Come for me again, Angel,” he gasped, moving a hand down to rub at Aziraphale’s clit as he continued to pound into him.

Aziraphale let out a broken sound which bore some resemblance to Crowley’s name and the demon leaned in to crush his lips in a ferocious kiss.

It was all too much. Aziraphale felt his walls clench down around Crowley’s cock as he shuddered through his second orgasm, a sensation which was followed quickly by the pulsing warmth of his demon coming inside him.

Minutes later, lying curled against his demon’s chest, Aziraphale’s words finally came back to him.

“Well, then,” he said almost too primly. “I see why you’ve always liked switching things up.”

Crowley huffed a laugh and pulled his arms tighter around Aziraphale and gently kissing the top of his head. “Happy to help demonstrate, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> And thank you to Mordellestories on Instagram for this lovely [Fanart](https://www.instagram.com/p/CLA00vqFh4f/?igshid=g49101q32yru)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! If you feel inspired to make anything inspired by my fic please let me know or you on [Tumblr](https://supergeek21.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jessiemarie921/), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JessieMarie921)! I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
